Don't Drop The Soap
by totallydramadup
Summary: The Summary is in the story. RATED M. Read at own risk. Art by creepypastajack on deviantART. Faves are cool but I prefer comments. If you can do both. That would be awesome.


**Don't Drop The Soap**

**Description**

At home, during a shower. You would expect dropping the soap to be fine. Right. Wrong, Duncan drops the soap and it is not pretty. The shower turns into a makeout session rapidly.

**WARNING**

**THE FOLLOWING CONTENT IS RATED M DUE TO SEXUAL SCENES, CUSSING AND **(obviously) **MAL. ALSO THE FOLLOWING IS A LEMON/YAOI. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE LEMON. DON'T READ. THAT'S ALL.**

**Oh yeah. This is a Malcan One-shot.**

Duncan entered the bathroom pretty pissed off. His parents had forced him to take a shower. He closed the door quietly to not attract the attention and locked the door. Once he entered the shower. He stripped himself naked and he entered the shower. He turned the water on until it was scalding. He immediately squeezed onto the soap and rubbed it harshly on his chest and it slipped out of his hand. What was seconds turned into minutes as Duncan lunged at the descending soap. But guess what. It made a snap when it land. Duncan was now doomed. He suddenly felt a cold hand covering his eyes. He then felt something poking at the entrance of his anus. This was no drill. His parents told him to never drop the soap, cause if you did then you would be brutally raped. But Duncan didn't give any fucks about that. He thought it was a myth. A crappy, shitty myth. But he was wrong along (see what I did there). Suddenly, Duncan felt a burning sensation as something was pushed in. He recognized what it was as it was pulled out pushed back in at a threatening speed. He also by now realized this person. "Mal?" Duncan asked. "Hush my little peon. Let's make love" Mal said excitedly. The hands were removed from Duncan's face and suddenly, Mal pushed in and out. He smirked an evil rape face as he saw Duncan squirming. "Stop!" Duncan said nearly over the bridge to cumming. "I don't wanna cum yet" Duncan said. It turns out Mal read Duncan's mind and as both boys stood up. Their erections flapped at each others. By now. Duncan's penis was now long and hard. His erection was 8.5 inches. Compared to Mal's long and hard 10 inches. They both smirked at each other as Mal read Duncan's mind again. Mal simply laid down on his stomach. He waited for Duncan. He was trying to put 2 and 2 together. "We don't have all day peon" Mal said. Duncan immediately placed his dick at Mal's hole. He slowly pushed in to give comfort to Mal. Mal snickered at Duncan's weakness. "Wow, you're the even more softer teddy I imagined. You make DJ even more manly. At least he gives me a more satisfying experience" Duncan immediately felt a rush of anger flow in him. Angry hormones are not the best thing in sex. "I'll give you satisfying!" Duncan darkly hissed. He immediately (What's with the word immediately today) thrusted his cock into Mal's asshole. He continued until Mal too was almost over the bridge to cumming. "Stop. I don't wanna cum yet" Mal obliged. Mal pushed Duncan of him playfully. Mal laid on his back and he signalled for Duncan to sit on his dick. Duncan lifted himself up and jumped up before landing on Mal's cock. Mal started pushing up on Duncan. Pounding his ass. They started to die down and they immediately (again, immediately) formed a 69 position. They both took each other cocks in their mouths and sucked on it. They were close to cumming. After 2 minutes, they reached the stage of orgasm. "OH SHIT MAL! I'M ABOUT TO BLOW!"Duncan screamed. "Yeah, I need to blow too" Mal agreed. The gold liquid dribbled in their mouths as they came. Duncan heard a knock on the door. It was his mum. "Duncan, hurry up" his mum Kate called out to him. Duncan turned around to see that Mal had disappeared. He now looked forwad to showers and dropping the soap.

_**THE END**_

Okay so sorry if that sucked. It was my first lemon/yaoi and also my first oneshot. I have another oneshot that involves Duncan and you'll find out the others when it comes news. I have upgraded my Office365 since it expired, so updates will be faster now. Till then. Have a nice day/afternoon/night.

totallydramadupTM 2014


End file.
